A Legendary Power Ranger from within (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Legendary Power Ranger from within. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! John Silver: (voice over) A Legendary Power Ranger from within! The episode begins at the Pirate Tavern, Ford and Stanley Pines received a call. Ford Pines: We're getting a huge call from someone from the 21st Century. Stanley Pines: But who? Just then, Gosei was appearing at the monitor. Gosei: Ford and Stanley Pines! Ford Pines: It's Gosei! Stanley Pines: What's all the ruckus? Gosei: It's Captain Whisker, he's planning to invade our century. We'll need your help! John Silver: That ain't good. Stanley Pines: We have got to do something about this! Ford Pines: (on the loudspeaker) Attention, Rangers! Report to the portal chamber! At last, Captain Emmett and his crew were gathered together. Soon, they were all preparing to make their way to the 21st Century. Captain Emmett: Well, we're back to the 21st Century. Marine the Raccoon: We're ready for departure, Captain. John Silver: Alright, we move now! At last, they step into the portal to go after Captain Whisker. With the Pirate Force Rangers arriving at Harwood County, they were amazed at the place. Captain Emmett: Wow. Ford Pines: We're back at Harwood County, let's meet back at the Mega Rangers' Base. Just then, Troy and the Mega Rangers came just in time to see them. Troy Burrows: Hey, Emmett! Good to see you and your crew again! Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Troy. Robo Knight: Greetings, Pirate Force Rangers. Orion: Thank you guys for coming in short notice, Ransik is gathering a meeting at our base. Marine the Raccoon: Sounds like trouble. Ryo Vinsmoke: We should get to the bottom of this. Captain Emmett: Let's hear of what Gosei has to say. As they got to the base, Ransik was there with some Legendary groups of Power Rangers. Ransik: Long time no see, Pirate Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: Ahoy, Ransik. Bendy Jackson: Wow, thing's sure have changed around here. Gosei: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: Whoa! Gosei: Pirate Force Rangers, you must act now, because the world is in great danger. Marine the Raccoon: Danger from Captain Whisker? Ransik: I'm afraid so, Marine, he'll try to get One Piece either way he can. Ford Pines: If Captain Whisker tries to keep this up, the entire universe would be doomed. Gosei: Which is why I've brought you all and your rangers here, Ford. With the groups of Legendary Power Rangers, your Pirate Force Rangers will have a chance to stop Whisker from ruling the future. Ryo Vinsmoke: There's no need to worry about it, Gosei, you can always count on us. Stanley Pines: We know you guys can, because you got other Power Rangers watching our backs right now. Tommy Oliver: Are you ready, Emmett? Captain Emmett: You know it, Tommy. Tommy Oliver: Then let's get this over with. Just as the Power Rangers were training, Keeper appeared to warn them. Keeper: Captain Emmett, My friend, it is so good to see you and your crew again. Captain Emmett: It's great to see you too, Keeper. Heckyl: What's going on? Keeper: It is Captain Whisker, he's trying to take over and rule the earth. Tommy Oliver: We're not gonna let this happen. Jason Lee Scott: With Emmett and his crew with us, we'll be ready for him. Marine the Raccoon: We've been fighting many times before, we still have our talisman to find One Piece. And if we all work together, we can stop Whisker from succeeding his plot. Captain Emmett: That's right, Marine, and so we shall. So after that, Captain Emmett, his crew, and the other groups of Power Rangers begin planning a strategy. Captain Emmett: So, what's the plan for this one? Tommy Oliver: Okay, Captain Whisker is on the hunt for One Piece. Casey Rhodes: And we catch up with him, we might have a chance to stop him. Morgana: And with that out of the way, this is where we come in. James Navarro: I hope you and your team are up for this, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Always, James. Then, Captain Whisker was waiting for the Pirate Force Rangers when Captain Emmett showed up. Captain Emmett: Captain Whisker. Captain Whisker: We finally meet again, Captain Emmett. Hope you're ready to meet your very end of your journey! Captain Emmett: Correction, it'll be your end when we find One Piece first! Captain Whisker: Right, let's begin our dual. So, Emmett and Whisker begin their cutlass dual as they fought bot to bot. Captain Whisker: Is that all ye got, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Not really, I'm still ready for more! Captain Whiskers: Bring it, You scurvy seabag! With the battle going on, Emmett and Whisker each made a slash with their cutlass. Captain Whiskers: (weakening) This ain't over yet, Emmett! Pirate Bots! Attack! Just as the Pirate Bots were storming the field, the Power Rangers were taking position. Tommy Oliver: We're ready when you are, Emmett. Tyler Navarro: You lead, we'll follow. Troy Burrows: Just like old times. Captain Emmett: Right, It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Zador: Phantom Power! Next, the Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, the Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, the Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, the Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, the Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, the Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, the Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, the Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, the S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, the Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, the Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, the Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, the RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, the Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, the Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Then, the Dino Charge Rangers morphing sequence. Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! And finally, the Ninja Steel Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Zador: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Galaxy symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Aiden Romero: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Dane Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red! Mick Kanic: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red! Princess Viera: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Captain Emmett and the Red Rangers: Power Rangers Unite! Phantom the Pirate: Pirate Bots, Attack! Tyler Navarro: It's about to get wild! Altogether: Let's do this! At last, the Power Ranger Team Up begins. Captain Emmett: Alright, Everyone! Full speed ahead! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! Orange Pirate Baton! Boom: I got your back, Marine! Delta Lance! Kat Manx: Kat Daggers! Jason Lee Scott: Speed Hammer! Altogether: Ultimate Orange Strike! With every attack they got, they took out a lot of Pirate Bots. Aiden Romero: Ready when you are, Mira! Daggeron: Go for it! Mira Ramon: Right. Gold Pirate Gauntlets! Daggeron: Laser Lamp! Sentinel Knight: Sentinel Power! Justin Stewart: Jungle Gauntlets! Gem: Rail Saber! Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Gold Ptera Saber! Aiden Romero: Rockstorm Guitar! Storm Star, Tornado Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Gold Lighting Tornado Attack! As they combined their attacks, more Pirate Bots were taken down. Sa'Luk: It's just you and me, Red Ranger! Captain Emmett: Aye, but one of us is going to win this fight, and that's us. Cole Evans: Well said, Emmett! Scott Truman: You take the lead! Captain Emmett: Right. Red Pirate Sword! Android T.J.: Turbo Lightning Sword! Andros Hammond: Drill Saber! Leo Corbett: Quasar Saber! Carter Grayson: Rescue Claw! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender, Blad Mode! Cole Evans: Falcon Summoner! Shane Clarke: Hawk Blaster! Hunter Bradley: Crimson Blaster! Conner McKnight: Tyranno Staff! Katherine Hillard: Stego Bow! Bridge Carson: Delta Blasters! Jack Landors: Quantum Staff! Nick Russell: Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Leanbow: Knight Saber! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Casey Rhodes: Junglechucks! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Jayden Shiba: Fire Smasher! Lauren Shiba: Shark Sword! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Sabers! Tyler Navarro: T-Rex Smasher! Brody Romero: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Fire Mode! Dane Romero: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Metal Mode! Both: Ninja Spin! Mick Kanic: Ninja Blaster, Whiplash Mode! Altogether: Ultimate Red Pirate Formation Strike! At that moment, their attacks were combined and weakening Sa'Luk. LeChuck: It's just you and me, Threepwood! Guybrush Threepwood: Care to do the honors, Ryo? Ryo Vinsmoke: Gladly, Guybrush. Blue Pirate Katana! Android Justin: Turbo Hand Blasters! Blue Senturion: Robo Blaster! T.J. Johnson: Astro Axe! Kai Chen: Quasar Saber! Chad Lee: Rescue Laser! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blasters! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins! Blake Bradley: Navy Antler! Ethan James: Tricera Shield! Roman Matthews: Delta Crossbow! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Theo Martin: Jungle Tonfa! Flynn McAllistair: Turbo Cannon! Aisha Campbell: Sky Wave Blade! Kevin: Hydro Bow! Noah Carver: Super Mega Blasters! Koda: Stego Shield! Heckyl: Spino Boomerang! Preston Tien: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Water Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Pirate Blue Strike! With one blow, they took out a lot of Pirate Bots and weakening LeChuck. Phantom the Pirate: There are two types of men in this world! Those who are about to win, and those who doesn't. And Captain Whisker will prevail. Nina Vincent: Don't count on it, Phantom! Camille: We got your back, Nina! Princess Viera: You lead, and we'll follow! Nina Vincent: On it, Viera. Cameron Watanabe: (transforms into his Super Samurai Mode) Super Samurai Mode! Nina Vincent: Green Pirate Daggers! Android Carlos: Turbo Thunder Cannon! Damon Henderson: Quasar Launcher! Joel Rawlings: Rescue Cutter! Trip Regis: Chrono Sabers! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Clay Benson: Delta Axe! Xander Bly: Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Zephyr Breeze: Jungle Mace! Camille: Chameleon Blades! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Mike: Forest Spear! Jake Holling: Super Mega Saber! Riley Griffin: Raptor Claw! Princess Viera: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Forest Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Green Blaster Slash! As they gave one strike, Phantom was weakening and his machines on his body stopped working. Governor Ratcliffe: It's all over for you, Yellow Ranger! Bendy Jackson: Not quite. Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Android Ashley: Turbo Star Chargers! Ashley Hammond: Star Slinger! Maya: Quasar Launcher! Kelsey Winslow: Rescue Drill! Katie Walker: Chrono Blasters! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Dustin Brooks: Lion Hammer! Kira Ford: Ptera Grips! Elizabeth Delgado: Delta Claws! Charlie Thorn: Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claws! Lily Chilman: Jungle Bo! Summer Landsdown: Zip Charger! Emily: Earth Slicer! Gia Moran: Super Mega Sabers! Calvin Maxwell: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Earth Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate Yellow Attack! Just as the attacks were combined, Ratcliffe was getting more weaker. Kiana Jones: Let's take them out. Pink Pirate Bow! Android Cassie: Turbo Wind Fire! Cassie Chan: Satellite Stunner! Kendrix Morgan: Quasar Saber! Dana Mitchell: Rescue Injector! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Sabers! Kapri: Sakura Bow! Sydney Drew: Delta Bow! Vida Rocca: Magi Staff, Wand Mode! Rose Ortiz: Drive Geyser! Mia Watanabe: Sky Fan! Emma Goodall: Super Mega Saber! Shelby Watkins: Tricera Drill! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Blaster, Whiplash Mode! Altogether: Ultimate Pink Strike! With every combined attacks, they took out a lot of Pirate Bots. Jay Dunn: Time to take it up a notch. Black Pirate Axe! Zador: Turbo Axe! Carlos Vallerte: Lunar Lance! Mike Corbett: Magna Sword! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Eric McKnight: Flame Katana! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Staff! Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Will Aston: Drive Slammer! Sunburst: Jungle Fans! Jarrod: Lion Sword! Dillon: Cowl Laser! Chase Randall: Para Chopper! Altogether: Ultimate Black Attack! As they combined their attacks, they brought down a lot more Pirate Bots. Maria Swanson: It's go time. White Pirate Staff! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Dagger! Sam: Omega Blaster! Udonna: Snow Staff! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Whiger: White Tiger Saber! Hayley Roster: Ninja Star Blade! Element Star, Metal Mode! Ninja Spin! Altogether: Ultimate White Slash! With all the attacks combining, even more Pirate Bots were destroyed. Tiffany Lopez: Let's do this. Violet Pirate Lance! Morgana: Night Blades! Koragg: Knight Saber and Wolf Shield! Clare: Moon Staff! Robert James (RJ): Wolf Morpher! Kendall Morgan: Plesio Blaster! Altogether: Ultimate Purple Violet Attack! At last, they brought down a lot more Pirate Bots. Donna O'Neil: Here goes nothing. Aqua Pirate Blade! Tori Hanson: Sonic Fin! Madison Rocca: Magi Staff! Flash Sentry: Shark Sabers! James Navarro: Ankylo Hammer! Altogether: Ultimate Aqua Strike! With the attacks combined, a lot more Pirate Bots were taken down. Crystal Garcia: Here we go. Silver Pirate Whip! Zhane: Silver Silverizer, Blade Mode! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue, Saber Mode! Nova: Nova Blaster! Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detector! Gemma: Cloud Hatchet! Orion: Super Silver Spear! Robo Knight: Robo Blade! Prince Phillip III: Pachy Wrecking Ball! Zenowing: Titano Saber! Matthew Griffin: Cerato Cannon! Altogether: Ultimate Pirate Attack! Finally, all of the Pirate Bots were down along with LeChuck and Sa'Luk. Marine the Raccoon: Captain, Whisker is getting away! Captain Emmett: Leave it to Stan, Marine. So, Stanley Pines begins to work on a clear show with his pistol. Stanley Pines: Target sited. With one blast, Stanley fired his blaster and destroy his portal blaster. Captain Whisker: No! Stanley Pines: Good luck finding your own way back, Whisker! Captain Whisker: Two can play at this, Pines! Captain Emmett: Stan, watch out! As he pushed him away from Whisker, Emmet knew the next move to do. Captain Emmett: Hiya! Now, Crew! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Armor Mode, Engage! (activating their Armor Mode) Andros Hammond: (activates) Red Battlized Ranger! (transforms into his Red Battlized Armor Mode) Leo Corbett: Red...Armored...Power...Ranger! (transforms into his Red Armored Ranger Mode) Carter Grayson: Trans-Armor Cycle, Armor Mode. Complete Transformation! (transforms into his Trans-Armor Cycle Mode) Chad and Joel: Megabattle Mode! (transforms into their Megabattle Mode) Chad Lee: Megabattle Blue! Joel Rawlings: Megabattle Green! Wesley Collins: Red Battle Warrior! (transforms into his Red Battle Warrior Mode) Eric Myers: Megabattle, Activate! (transforms into his Quantum Megabattle Armor Mode) Battle Ready! Cole Evans: Animarium Armor! (transforms into his Animarium Armor Mode) Red Savage Warrior Power Up! Shane Clarke: (activates his Lightning Morpher) Battlizer Mode! (transforms into his Tri-Battlized Armor Mode) Conner McKnight: Battlizer, Energize! (transforms into his Triassic Battlizer Mode) Fire Kick! Super Fire Power! Bridge, Roman, and Clay: Battlizer, Sonic Mode! (transforms into their S.P.D. Battlizer Mode) Z, Syd, Sam, and Boom: S.P.D., S.W.A.T. Mode! (transforms into their S.W.A.T. Mode) Nick Russell: Red Dragon Fire Ranger! (combines with Fire Heart into his Red Dragon Fire Ranger Mode) The Mystic Rangers: Legendary Source, Mystic Force! (transforms into their Mystic Legend Armor Mode) Mack Hartford: Red Sentinel Ranger, Activate! (combines with Sentinel Knight into his Sentinel Ranger Mode) Casey, Theo, and Lily: Jungle Master Mode! (transforms into their Jungle Master Mode) The Samurai Rangers: Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors! (transforms into their Shogun Mode) Troy Burrows: Let's go Legendary! The Super Mega Rangers: Legendary Battlizer Mode, Megaforce! Megaforce Ultra Mode, Activate! (transforms into their Ultra Mode) Orion: Super Mega Gold! (activates his Super Megaforce Gold Mode) Tyler Navarro: T-Rex Super Charger, Ready! T-Rex Super Charge Morpher Activate! (transforms into his T-Rex Super Charge Mode) T-Rex Super Charge Plesio-Ankylo Formation. Activate! (transforms into his Plesio-Ankylo Formation) T-Rex Super Charge Plesio-Ankylo Formation. Ready! Brody Romero: Lion Fire Star! Brody, Preston, Calvin, and Aiden: Lock in! Ninja Spin! (transforms into their Lion Fire Mode) Brody Romero: Out of the fire and into the fight! Lion Fire Red! Preston Tien: Lion Fire Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Lion Fire Yellow! Aiden Romero: Lion Fire Gold! Captain Whisker: That armor of yours won't save you landlubbers! Captain Emmett: Better think again! Wesley Collins: You tell him, Emmett! Aiden Romero: You and your pals take the lead! Captain Emmett: Right, Asemble the Ultra Blaster! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! Let's begin our ultimate combination! At last, they combined all of their weapons into the Ultra Blaster. Captain Emmett: Ultra Blaster, ready to go! Just as they fired at Whisker, he was getting weaker. Captain Whisker: It an't over yet, Rangers! Suddenly, Captain Whisker destroyed Ford's portal generator before sending Phantom and Ratcliffe back to imprisonment. Captain Whisker: Payback time! Ford Pines: No! The portal generator! Captain Whisker: Good luck getting back to your time, Mateys! Release the Kraken Bots! At last, the Kraken Bots awakens and begin rampaging the city. Eric Myers: Those are on big robots! Cameron Watanabe: We'd better get our Zords ready! Tory Borrows: Emmett, you and your crew lead! Captain Emmett: Gotcha, Troy! Summon Pirate Force Zords! As they used their Pirate Force Zords, the other Power Rangers started to join them. Android T.J.: We need Turbozord Power, Now! Blue Senturion: Summon, Robo Racer! Phantom Ranger: Summon, Rescuezords! Andros Hammond: Winged Mega Voyager, Online! The Galaxy Rangers: Galactabeasts, Arise! Mike Corbett: Summon, Torozord! Carter Grayson: Lightspeed Rescue Zords, Rescue Train and Omegazords, Online! Ryan Mitchell: Solarzord, Online! Wesley Collins: Time Flyers and Shadow Flyer, Online! Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Online! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Descend! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Zords, Online! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Zords, Online! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Star Chopper, Online! The Dino Rangers: Dino Zords, Descend! Bridge Carson: Delta Runners, Online! Sam: Omegamax Cycle, Online! Jack Landors: S.W.A.T. Flyers, Online! Nick Russell: Magic of the Sky, Mystic Firebird! The Mystic Rangers: Magic of the Jungle, Mystic Lion! Udonna: Brightstar, Arise! Leanbow and Koragg: Catastros, Arise! Daggeron: Solar Streak, Ready! Mack Hartford: Driver and BattleFleet Zords, Online! Tyzonn Collins: Fire Truck Zord and Rescue Runners, Online! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Steel Zord, Ready! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Animal Spirits, Unite! Scott Truman: Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, Bear Crawler, Tail Spinner, Wolf Cruiser, Croc Carrier and Paleozords, Oneline! Gem, Gemma and Aisha: Falcon Zord, Tiger Jet and Whale Zord, Online! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Zords, Ready! Antonio Garcia: LightZord, OctoZord, ClawZord, It's showtime! Troy Burrows: Summon Skyship! Robo Knight: Change Card, Activate! Orion: Summon Q-Rex Zord! Tyler Navarro: Summon Dino Charge Zords! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Summon Pterazord! Brody Romero: Zord Stars! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Locked it, Activate! Ninja Spin! Brody Romero: Ninja Steel Zords, Out of the Shadows! Just as all of the Zords were ready for action, Emmett was getting a reading. Ford Pines: (on communication) Emmett, can you read me? Captain Emmett: Yeah, what's up, Ford? Ford Pines: (on communication) See if you can combined all of your Zords into your own Ultrazord. Captain Emmett: Awesome, we're ready to perform the Ultrazord. Marine the Raccoon: We're ready at your command, Captain! Captain Emmett: Right. (activates his morpher) Pirate Force Ultrazord, Set Sail! At last, the Pirate Force Zords combined into the Pirate Force Ultrazord. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Ultrazord, Ready! Ryo Vinsmoke: Whoa, this is unbelievable. Kiana Jones: I know, all of our Zords combining into the Ultrazord. Captain Emmett: Alright crew, it's time to put this Ultrazords power to the test! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! Soon, the other Rangers joined in the fight with their Megazords and Ultrazords. The Turbo Rangers: Turbo Megazord, Ready! Blue Senturion: Robo Racer, Battle Mode, Ready! Phantom Ranger: Rescue Megazord and Artillatron, Ready! Andros Hammond: Astro Delta Megazord, Ready The Space Rangers: Winged Mega Voyager, Ready! The Galaxy Rangers: Orion Galaxy Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord and Zenith Carrierzord, Ready! Mike Corbett: Defender Torozord, Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed Solarzord, Ready! Chad and Joel: Supertrain Megazord, Ready! Kelsey and Dana: Omega Megazord, Ready! Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord, Full Power! The Time Force Rangers: Shadow Force Megazord, Mode Red, Ready! Eric Myers: Q-Rex, Megazord Mode, Ready! Cole Evans: Pegasus Megazord, Ready! Taylor Earhardt: Ultimus Megazord, Double Knuckle, Ready! Max and Danny: Kongazord, Isis Mode, Ready! Merrick Baliton: Predazord, Ready! The Ninja Rangers: Hurricane Ultrazord, Ready! Conner McKnight: Triceramax Megazord, Ready! Ethan and Kira: Thundersaurus Megazord, Power Up! Katherine Hillard: Stego Surfboard Formation, Ready! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Wings Formation, Ready! Tommy Oliver: Blizzard Force Megazord, Ready! The S.P.D. Rangers: Delta Blaster Max Megazord, Ready! Kat, Nova, Boom and Jack: S.W.A.T. Megazord, Ready! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Megazord, Ready! The Mystic Rangers: Titan Megazord, Ready! Leanbow: Manticore Megazord, Ready! Daggeron: Solar Streak Megazord, Ready! Koragg: Centaurus Wolf Megazord, Ready! Clare: Ancient Mystic Moon Titan Mode, Ready! Nick and Udonna: Phoenix Unizord, Ready! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Ultrazord, Ready! The Overdrive Rangers: BattleFleet Megazord, Ready! Tyzonn Collins: Flash Point Megazord, Ready! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Animal Spirit Stampede, Ready! The R.P.M. Rangers: RPM Ultrazord, Ready! The Samurai Rangers: Samurai Shark Gigazord, We are United! The Mega Rangers: Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Ready! Robo Knight: Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Ready! The Dino Charge voice command #1: Dino Charge Ultrazord, Ready! The Dino Charge voice command #2: Ptera Charge Megazord, Akylo-Pachy Formation, Ready! The Dino Charge voice command #3: Plesio Charge Megazord, Cerato-Spino Formation, Ready! Brody Romero: Blaze Ultrazord, Ready! Dane Romero: Ninja Super Steel Megazord, Ready! Eric Myers: Bet your rookies could use a hand with these guys! Captain Emmett: You bet, Eric. So, the ultimate Megazord battle begins. Camille: Chameleon Tongue Attack! With a few attacks, a few Kraken Bots were taken down. Jayden Shiba: We're ready when you are, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Alright, let's finish this! At last, the other Ultrazords and Megazords shred power with the Pirate Force Ultrazord. Captain Emmett: Pirate Force Ultrazord Cannon! The Pirate Force Rangers: Final Blast! With one blast, it wiped out a lot of Kraken Bots finally. Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Rangers, That's a Super Mega Win! Tyler Navarro: Robots Extinct! Brody Romero: Show's over, Ninjas win! Soon, Ransik led Ford, Stan, Emmett, and his crew to where the location to 21st Century Pirate Tavern. Ransik: Once you follow that compass, go straight to where your Pirate Tavern is at our century. Ford Pines: Thank you, Ransik. Stanley Pines: And don't sweat it, Emmett. We still came this far to find One Piece, you'll get your chance. Captain Emmett: Sweet! Wesley Collins: Good luck out there, Emmett, you'll be needing it. Tommy Oliver: And don't forget, a true Power Ranger never give up. Captain Emmett: Don't you worry about that, Tommy. After the battle we just had, we won't forget about it. (To his crew) Am I right, Crew. Marine the Raccoon: As always, Captain. Cameron Watanabe: And if any of you need our help, you know where to look us up. And so, they had a fighting chance of a new hope to find One Piece before Captain Whisker would. The End Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5